


interlude

by chasingblue57



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingblue57/pseuds/chasingblue57
Summary: A quiet morning moment between Mario and Noa (established relationship).





	

There’s just something about Noa’s smile, hovering in tiny little quirks below sleepy, have lidded eyes, as she leans forward on her elbows from where she’s perched atop his kitchen counter, watching him fry bacon and trying not to nod off.

Mario sneaks glances at her every now and then, just a quick look between turning over slices, his own half a grin widening as her lashes flutter and she startles herself back awake, pulling the fabric of his sweatshirt a little closer as if chilly. “You want me to turn the heat up?” He asks, sliding his attention entirely in her direction at the action, dark eyes roaming her half bare legs, looking for goosebumps in the broad expanse of skin not covered by the old track shorts she has on.

She just shakes her head, her own gaze finding his and then trailing back towards the pan he’s working over. “I just want you to finish so we can go back to bed.”

He laughs, loud and easy and, after flipping the last piece onto its other side, abandons the pan to shuffle off in her direction, the sound of his socks against the hard word buried beneath the crackle of bacon. Stopping in front of her, Mario slots easily between her knees, his warm hands palming up along her legs until they find purchase at Noa’s hips, tugging her a little closer to his chest while they both tip into a long, slow kiss that he migrates down her neck as soon as they break away. “You’re the one who was hungry,” he teases, breathing a laugh into the skin at the back of her ear when she shivers at the drag of his whiskers.

Her huff, indignant but also stifling a very different reaction, only makes him laugh all the more. “I just mentioned getting something quick – you’re the one that wanted bacon.”

It’s not inaccurate, by any means (and he certainly had been hungry, just also too caught up in sweat and skin and the way she had just been moving above and below and around him to think about his stomach quite yet), but he just shrugs and pulls back to grin at her. “Hard work needs protein,” and then he leaves one last kiss against the junction of her shoulder before returning to the stove, where a few pieces are nearly finished, popping merrily as they fry away.

Noa just smiles and lets him finish cooking, waiting until almost all the slices are sitting on the plate to hop down and steal a few, grinning over her shoulder as she ambles back to his room. “Don’t take too much longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Urg, I just love these two. I know these are all pretty short, I will work on writing some longer stuff, I promise. You can find me by the same name on tumblr, where my fics are usually posted first and where I'm trying to get the ship name 'Savettean' some traction.


End file.
